Now and Forever
by mahtini
Summary: SEQUEL to Surprises Come With Life! Its been months after Ryou found out he had cancer, Bakura is deeply in love with him, should he pop the question? Will Ryou accept? Read to learn more. R
1. Now and Forever 1

Here is the beginning to the lil sequel, I still need ideas, but owellz...here ya goes!  
  
5 months after medication...  
  
There were two albino boys sitting in the living room on the couch, one watching TV, and the other reading. The one reading asked, "What do you want to do today, Kura?"  
  
"What ever you want." Bakura said with his eyes focused completely on the television.  
  
You walked over to Bakura, sat on his lap which stopped him from watching TV. Bakura, under Ryou, was struggling o get Ryou off him so he could get back to watching the Disney Channel.  
  
"Get off!" Bakura said trying to lift Ryou off of him. But Ryou was holding onto Bakura's neck so there was no way of getting him off.  
  
"It's just a TV show" Ryou said with a small frown on his face.  
  
"Yes, I know, but its my favorite TV show, and I've never seen it before." Bakura said looking into Ryou's eyes pleading that he'll get off.  
  
"Fine...kiss on the cheek...watch...kiss on the lips...The Disney Channel...kiss on the nose I'll be upstairs if you need me." Ryou said seductively to Bakura and slowly walked upstairs hoping his plan would work.  
  
Bakura looked at the TV, then the stairs, then to his pants. While Ryou was on him, his but rubbed against Bakura in the most pleasurable way. Almost instantly turned off the television and ran up the stair toward's Ryou's room who was reading on his bed.  
  
Bakura carelfully walked towards the bed not letting Ryou hear him. Then when he came close enough, he flipped Ryou on his back and straddled his hips.  
  
"You don't get to see this on the Disney Channel." Bakura said seductively, slowly starting to grind their hips together.  
  
"They don't show that either." Ryou said chuckling while pointing at the big bulge in Bakura's pants. While Bakura was looking down to what Ryou was pointing to, Ryou thrust up into Bakura, and leaned up to kiss Bakura on the lips. Ryou made the kiss much more than a kiss which made Bakura want him even more. Ryou flipped Bakura over so he was on the top and started to unbutton his shirt slowly while kissing all over his cheeks and working down to his neck. With Bakura's shirt fully off, Ryou rained kisses over his chest then he bit down on his shoulder leaving his mark. Then Ryou kissed it to soothe the pain.  
  
One of Ryou's hands found the button to Bakura's pants and undid the button, but the button only. The other hand found one of his nipple and pinched it earning a loud moan out of Bakura. Ryou moved his head down to Bakura's pants and unzipped it with his teeth. While Ryou did this his hands were rubbing the insides of Bakura's thighs. Ryou slowly pulled down Bkura's pants and threw them on the ground and straddled his hips in a grinding motion.  
  
Ryou took off his own shirts and pants so that both boys were left in nothing but boxers. Finally Ryou bent down and started to pull Bakura's pants down with an agonizingly slow speed. After the boxers were completely off Ryou threw them in the same pile as Bakura's pants. Bakura's erection stood up proud and all Ryou could do was shyly smirk towards it. "Do you like what you see?" Bakura asked looking at the blushing face of his lover. "Not as much as what you're gonna see." Ryou said teasingly.  
  
Ryou took off his boxers and slid down so that his face was right next to Bakura's rock hard cock. Just to tease Bakura more he slowly licked the tip of his manhood. Then licking it as if it was a slowly melting ice cream cone. Receiving moans from Bakura, Ryou engulfed his cock and started to suck. With Bakura groaning he deep throated him and started to swallow. Ryou started to stretch Bakura's entrance with his fingers using a scissoring motion.  
  
Bakura, being the wird strong willed person he think he is, didn't want to release just quite yet. When Ryou finally got that impression, Ryou removed his mouth from Bakura and entered Bakura slowly in one thrust. Ryou stayed there for a couple of seconds to make sure that he hadn't hurt his loved one. Then when Bakura started to squirm a little underneath him, Ryou pulled almost all the way out, then thrust all the way back in. After a while, Ryou's thrusts became fast and harder, in rhythm with his hand pumping Bakura's cock. Bakura knew that he was close but when Ryou hit his prostate he felt as if he was going to lose it soon. With a couple more hard thrusts and a few more moans from the lovers, Ryou released deep inside Bakura, with Bakura following shortly after him.  
  
Ryou collapsed on top of Bakura out if pure exhaustion, breathing heavily. "That was a first." Bakura said underneath Ryou. Ryou just grunted out if tireness and lazily fell asleep on top of him.  
  
Bakura gently pulled Ryou out of him and laid him next to himself so they could rest. They both fell asleep snuggling next to each other and slept throughout the day.  
  
Well this was da first chapta! Wutchya think ob it!?1? R&R!! 


	2. Now and Forever 2

Dinner Time  
  
Ryoui woke up first and noticed that it was around 5:00 PM and almost dinner time. Ryou turned around and cuddled up to Bakura and kissed his lips. Bakura's eyes flickered open and grumbled. "It's almost time to eat." Ryou said starting to get out. Ryou left to go to the bathroom and took a shower, when he came back out he saw that Bakura was still sound asleep. Ryou decided to let him have a little more rest and went downstairs to start making dinner.  
  
When dinner was ready, Ryou went upstairs to get Bakura but when he got up there, Bakura was still asleep. Ryou then moved closer to the bed and pulled the blankets off of him, revealing a nude Bakura.  
  
Bakura started to move his hands around looking for the blanker. "Get up . . .it's time to eat." Ryou whined keeping the blanket wrapped around him, liking how warm it was. "No . . .sleep good . . ." Bakura said forgetting about the blanker and going back to sleep. "Fine, forget about dessert then." Ryou said walking back downstairs.  
  
At hearing the word 'dessert' Bakura was up in a flash and into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Bakura took a quickly shower and immediately started to change and headed his way downstairs as fast as he could.  
  
Downstairs Ryou started eating the homemade barbeque chicken. Just when Ryou finished his second piece of chicken, Bakura was downstairs and started to scarf down his food. In no time at all, Bakura finished his dinner. "Let's get to dessert!" Bakura said thinking of all the naughty things he could do to Ryou. "What flavor ice cream do you want?" Ryou asked Bakura who only seemed to get more and more excited. "Chocolate is the best!" Bakura said having less patience. "Okay, let me get a couple bowls out then." Ryou said getting the bowls knowing perfectly well what bad things that Bakura was thinking. Unfortunately for Bakura, Ryou wasn't anywhere near 'in the mood' so he'd just play with Bakura's mind a little bit.  
  
After they finished dessert, Ryou did the dishes and went upstairs, where Bakura lay in the bed, waiting.  
  
Ryou went in to the bathroom and go ready for bed. When Ryou came out of the Bath room in his pajamas, Bakura had a look of disappointment on his face. Rou then got into the bed and went to sleep after saying good night and that he was not in the mood and turning the light off.  
  
Bakura, thinking that they already had their fun today, let Ryou sleep. So with his false hopes being diminished, Bakura fell asleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
Ryou woke up bright and early an left to go to school. Bakura woke up alone, but was thinking about something that has been on his mind for quite some time. So Bakura called Marik to come over so he can maybe help him out a little.  
  
At School  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Yugi said waiting at the front steps with Yami who was currently talking to his teacher about an assignment. "Hey Joey, Seto." Ryou and Yugi said. As the last group of members in their little peanut gallery arrived, they walked towards the front of the school for another long boring day of lectures and homework.  
  
At Home  
  
"Well . . .I was going to ask Ryou something, but I don't know if its to early, or if he's ready, or if he rejects what I'm to do, and all this other stuff that you don't want to hear." Bakura said quickly to Marik in the living room drinking a couple of sodas. "Wait, what do you wanna ask him?" Marik asked confused. "I want to ask Ryou, . . .if . . .he wants to marry me on his birthday which just happens to be in a couple of weeks!" Bakura said thinking about the fact that he only had a certain amount of time to plan a romantic evening and buy the ring.  
  
"Well, do you love him? Do you want to be with him for the rest of your life? Are you ready for this commitment?" Marik asked Bakura. "Yes, yes, I hope so, I'm pretty sure." Bakura said answering all his questions at once. "So you don't know if Ryou is deeply in love with you?" Marik asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure." Bakura said starting to doubt his thoughts. "Well then, we'll just have to find out. Won't we?" Marik said.  
  
"Be sure that Ryou will be at the arcade around 5:00 PM and make sure you're hidden. And we'll find out where his heart really lies." Marik said after another soda and chips. Then he left to his house to start his little plan.  
  
After School  
  
All the classes ended and Ryou was invited to the arcade by Yugi. (Just by luck) Ryou went home to drop his things off and to talk to Bakura a little bit.  
  
"Bakura! Do you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Ryou yelled while taking his shoes off and running to put his stiff away. "No! Not today!" Bakura yelled back. "Ok. . . well. I'll be back in a couple of hours. See you then!" Ryou yelled before leaving his house and putting his shoes back on.  
  
Arcade  
  
Ryou arrived at the arcade about 15 minutes later. Bakura left a little later than Ryou before calling Mark to tell him that Ryou was there. They then agreed to meet at the food stand and follow Ryou around secretly.  
  
The group of friends were in the duel section of the arcade, after they played a couple of games and bought sodas and fries. Yami was beating Joey in a game of Duel Monsters even with the great Seto Kaiba's help. Bakura n Marik were behind a bush watching the gang carefully. After a while Yugi and Ryou went to go get some more food, so Bakura and Marik just followed them.  
  
With Bakura and Marik  
  
"Pun, it's time." Marik whispered into his walkie-talkie. "Ok." Came a husky reply from none other than Pun. "Pun!" Bakura yelled out, remembering the last time they met. "I don't want the bastard anywhere near Ryou!" Bakura yelled out. "Shut up! You'll give away our hide out!" Marik whispered slash yelled back. "Maybe we shouldn't do this any more, I shouldn't be doubting Ryou anyways." Bakura said ready to stand up and leave. "Wait! Look!" Marik said pointing to an alley way were Ryou was running closely into behind Pun.  
  
With Ryou and Yugi  
  
"So Ryou, how's the relationship going? Bakura not being to ruff on you?" Yugi asked finding something to talk about. "It's great! How about you and Yami?" Ryou asked back. "Well . . .you can't tell anyone, but . . .we're engaged!" Yugi squealed out excitedly. "Wow! Congratulations! When did he ask you?" Ryou said while looking up at the menu. "Thanks! A couple of weeks back. So . . . what do you want to eat?" Yugi asked acting as if he hadn't said anything at all about the engagement. "I don't know. There are so many choices and they all seem good. What are you going to get?" Ryou asked Yugi. But there was no reply.  
  
"Yugi! Where are you!?" Ryou yelled out frantically and there he saw Yugi being dragged into an alley by a stranger. Ryou rushed after them and by the time he reached them, Yugi was unconscious by the attacker. Ryou immediately rushed towards Yugi. "Come on Yugi, wake up . . . "Ryou pleaded silently to himself. "Hello Ryou. It's nice to see you again." Pun said seductively. "Pun! What do you want?: Ryou yelled out angrily and trying to see how badly Yugi was injured at te same time. Unfortunately Yugi seemed to have gotten hit on the head pretty hear and Ryou didn't know how hard. "He won't be waking up anytime soon, so you might as well give up." Pun said walking closer to Ryou. "Don't try to get away, your cornered, and if you yelled no one would hear you. Your mine." Pun said tackling Ryou down to the floor and straddling his hips.  
  
Yugi started to wake up and saw what Pun had done to Ryou, so he got up quietly and snuck around Pun's back getting a garbage pale. Then Yugi stood behind Pun getting ready for the attack. At seeing this Ryou started to smirk when Pun started to grind their hips together giving each of the boys some pleasure, while Pun held Ryou's hands above his head so he couldn't fight back. At that exact moment Bakura saw Ryou smirking and Pun grinding, making it look like Ryou was having a hell of a time, and immediately got depressed.  
  
"Bakura . . .I'm so sorry." Marik said feeling really bad about causing his friend so much pain. "It's okay . . .just forget about it. Why don't we go to that bar you always wanted to go to." Bkaura said walking away from the scene he just witnessed and wanting to get drunk and totally forget what he saw.  
  
Just when Bakura left, Yugi tackled Pun with the trash can lid and knocked him unconscious. "Thanks." Ryou said getting off the ground. "Anytime, I know you'd do the same for me. Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Yugi said running out of the alley. "Do you know that guy?" Yugi asked once they were back at the food stand and watching their back. "Yea, he goes to our school. He used to bully me around, one time I almost got raped by him in the bath room until Bakura came in and basically saved me." Ryou whispered to Yugi, not wanting this information to be heard by anyone else. "Well, I don't know about you, but I lost my appetite, do you just wanna go back and watch them play?" Yugi asked not even bothering to look at the menu any more. "Sure." Ryou replied, and off they went back to the duel monsters section of the arcade. 


	3. Now and Forever 3

Late at Night  
  
Bakura was at home half sober and half drunk, Marik had already dropped him saying sorry again. Outside, Ryou forgot his keys by his bedside table and was unfortunately locked outside. While Ryou walked towards the back of the house it started to lightly sprinkle. "Bakura! Open the door!" Ryou yelled out frantically as it started to sprinkle a little harder and he started to shiver a little bit. The more Ryou yelled the later and later it got in the night and the colder he got. Bakura heard all this racket and started to go downstairs to tell the person to fuck off, but once he heard that it was Ryou, he just turned around thinking about the events that happened earlier, and went back to sleep. (Not knowing that it was raining outside.) "Bakura! Come on! It's really cold out here! Open up!" Ryou yelled out, but there was no hope, since the thunder started to clash outside.  
  
'He's probably out doing something with Marik. He'll be back soon. I hope.' Ryou thought walking a tree by the front so Bakura would see him. At the tree Ryou cuddled up into a small ball and used the tree for shelter. In about five minutes Ryou's clothes got soaked onto him and he started to shiver uncontrollably while his skin became paler and paler by the minute. Ryou fell asleep huddled up in his moist clothers and waited for what would happen the next day as he fell asleep.  
  
Next morning  
  
Ryou was barely breathing underneath the tree and was still shivering and his skin was ghostly pale. Bakura woke up with what he thought was the biggest hangover in the world. Then all of a sudden, Bakura remembered that Ryou was knocking on the door last night. Bakura went to get the newspaper thinking that Ryou would have gone to a friend's house. But on the way back to the house, Bakura saw something white by the tree and went over to investigate what he saw. When Bakura came close enough, he gasped at the horrific sight. There Ryou lay cuddled up in his soaked clothes, shivering and breathing fast. With each breath you could see smoke escape his mouth or nose. Bakura bent down and carried Ryou inside. 'Please be okay. I didn't want this to happen.' Bakura thought while placing Ryou on the couch and started a fire. After the fire was started, Bakura ran upstairs and got Ryou's pajamas and placed them by the fire to warm them up. Bakura started to Ryou's clothes off and placed them in a laundry basket to wash later on.  
  
After all of Ryou's clothes were off, Bakura placed the warm pajamas on Ryou and left to get several blankets. When Bakura came back with the blankets Ryou's lips and face turned a rosy pink and he stopped shivering.  
  
Bakura sighed in relief as he saw Ryou's eyes lazily blink open. "You're back. When did you get back home? How come you were out so late? I was starting to get worried." Ryou whispered, still slightly exhausted from the previous events. "Shh. . .you should save your energy and get some rest." Bakura said while rubbing Ryou's forehead to comfort him a little. Slowly Ryou nodded then whispered, "I love you." Then he fell asleep happily in Bakura's arms.  
  
With those three words, Bakura felt guiltier then ever. Bakura decided to totally ignore what he and Marik had suggested and chose to ask Ryou to marry him on his birthday along with a romantic evening together. 'Since the money for radiation and chemo has been taken care of, we still have some extra money to spend, but not enough to buy a ring and go on a nice date. Well, I just need to get another job.' Bakura thought to himself, already planning the romantic day.  
  
Ryou missed school because he still had a slight fever and wasn't feeling too good.  
  
Next Day  
  
Ryou left early to go to school, while Bakura secretly went to look for a job. But before Bakura left the house he made a reservation at Ryou's favorite restaurant for their date. Bakura went all around town looking for a job with good money. Eventually he found a job with hours from 9 AM to 2:30 PM (Bakura wanted to be home before Ryou, so he wouldn't worry his love too much.) Unfortunately Bakura's job was a bus boy at the restaurant Bancheros. Not only did he have to clean tables, but he also had to do the dishes, clean the bath rooms, and all the other normal chores. This job got him $35 an hour which was very good for him.  
  
At School  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" Yugi wrote on a note in English class. "I was sick, but Bakura helped take care of me." Ryou wrote back. Then Yugi mouthed the word "Oh. . . "to Ryou. After their little conversation, they both went back to paying attention in class.  
  
Later at Lunch  
  
"How'd you get sick? You seemed fine just the other day at the arcade." Yugi said as he started to eat his peanut butte and jelly sandwich. "Well . . .I was baiting outshide cuje I porgot my kejs. But it started to rain, and I waj outshide too wong." Ryou said while eating his ham and cheese sandwich. "What?" Yugi said after he swallowed a bight of his sandwich. "I said, I was waiting outside because I forgot my keys. But it started to rain, and I was outside too long." Ryou explained. "Oh." Yugi said understanding what Ryou said earlier.  
  
"Enough about me, what about the wedding?" Ryou asked. "We didn't really make any plans yet. He just asked me like a week ago. But I'd still appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Yugi said finishing up his lunch. "Ok, your secrets safe with me." Ryou said also finishing his lunch. Then class started at the bell.  
  
Later on  
  
After a couple of days Bakura made enough money, but kept working for extra things they might us on this special night.  
  
On Ryou's Birthday  
  
"Don't go to the arcade or anything after school. Just come straight home. We need to take care of some of the bills." Bakura said pretending that he didn't remember his birthday. When Ryou got to school, he was rally sad because he felt that Bakura didn't remember his birthday.  
  
"Hey Ryou, what's wrong? You seem so down. Out of all days, you should be happy today! We're seniors and school will be over in a couple of days, and best of all . . .in your birthday week!" Yugi yelled out excitedly. "Yea, I guess, but I don't think Bakura remembers its my birthday." Ryou said sadly going to their first class. "I'm sure he does. Just wait . . .the day will get better. . . I promise." Yugi said knowing what Bakura was going to do. The only reason Yugi knew was because Malik couldn't resist Yugi's infamous puppy eyes. "Yea, I guess." Ryou said looking forward to the last day of school.  
  
Bakura skipped work today and stayed home and cleaned up a little bit. He made sure that they still had a reservation and took care of the bills. By around 3:00, the time Ryou should come home, the house was clean and spotless. Bakura double checked his plan and waited for Ryou to unlock the door.  
  
3:15  
  
click, Ryou's home. When the door opened Bakura immediately blind folded Ryou, "I have a surprise for you. But first go upstairs, change into something nice and don't come out until I get you." Bakura whispered, carrying Ryou upstairs bridal style, receiving a squeal of joy coming from Ryou.  
  
Amazingly Ryou managed to stay in his room looking for the perfect outfit and he finally found it. Black leather pants, with a white t-shirt that clung tightly to his arms showing off his biceps, and dangling from his chest down. He wore a necklace that his mother gave him before she died. His shoes were just plain black. In the end, Ryou looked sexy as hell!  
  
Bakura came up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" Bakura sked. "Yup!" Ryou replied. Then Bakura came in the room and started to drool at the lovely sight he saw. Ryou started to blush at the reaction he got from Bakura. "Like what you see?" Ryou asked. "Like a shining star." Bakura said gaining back his composure. "It's time, lets go." Bakura blind folded Ryou again and brought him downstairs, outside and in to the limo he rented. "Where are we going?" Ryou asked not liking the fact that he was blind folded. "I don't know. That's for me to know and you to find out." Bakura said quietly. But hearing this Ryou just pouted.  
  
Before they new it they had arrived at the La Chavel restaurant. They stepped out of the limo and Bakura took off the blind fold letting Ryou see where he was. Once Ryou got his surrounding settled out he gasped. "Bakura! Wow!" Ryou said more than shocked. Ryou turned around and saw the limo. "You didn't have to!" Ryou said turning towards Bakura and giving him a deadly hug. "This is only he beginning." Bakura said, while walking into the building with his arms connected with Ryou's.  
  
TBC . . . . 


	4. Now and Forever 4

Sry I haven't updated..i didn't have time and I just wasn't home...Thank you for your reviews . . . Read and Review! Plz! And sry for all the misspelled words...I'm not very skilled in that section...  
  
When they were in the building, Bakura asked for the table that he made a reservation for and they were showed to a private room near the back. Ryou squealed in excitement as they walked by all the smaller tables. When they entered the room, Ryou was speechless and was in awe at everything he saw. "Wow . . . it's beautiful!" Ryou said looking around letting everything sink in. Straight ahead was a window as big as the wall that you could see the park right outside along with the stars. The room had one square table in the middle and there were bouquets of flowers on the table, by the walls, and by the lights. The room was dimly lit and had a romantic feel to it. To the left was a little boom box that started to play one of Ryou's favorite slow songs at the click of Bakura's remote control button. While "I Never Had A Dream Come True", by Sclub7 played in the background, they sat down at their table. "Get whatever you want, my treat." Bakura said giving Ryou the menu and looking at the menu as well.  
  
"How are we going to afford it?" Ryou said. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered. Now what do you want?" Bakura said as the waiter came over with a bottle of wine and pouring some in their glasses leaving the rest at the table then leaving. "I'm gonna get . . . Fettuccini alfredo, what about you?" Ryou asked Bakura. "I'll get scalone." Bakura said. "So . . . you excited about college?" Bakura asked. "Well, I don't know. College is different and it won't be the same." Ryou said not telling Bakura that he didn't apply for college this year. He wanted to go to a community college for two years than transfer out.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked coming back to the table. "Yes, he'll have a fettuccini alfredo and I'll have a scalone please." Bakura said ordering for both of them. "Is that all?" The waiter asked. "Yes, thank you." Bakura said watching the waiter slightly bow then leave.  
  
After Bakura and Ryou finished eating and paying the bill they just stared lovingly into each others eyes and sat silently comfortable in each others presence, bringing up a conversation every now and then. Noticing the time on his watch, Bakura interrupted the silence, "Are you ready to go home?" "When ever you are." Ryou replied walking back outside to the limo with Bakura and enjoying the view of the dimly lighted park.  
  
They arrived at their house, "You wait here, I'll be back." Bakura said before running inside to make sure that all the candles were lit in the living room to make the mood a little more romantic. When all the candles were well lit, Bakura whispered a "Sh..." towards the kitchen, then went outside and got Ryou. Bakura paid the limo driver and thanked him. Ryou and Bakura walked to the door hand in hand. "Close your eyes . . . and no peaking." Bakura said as he started to open the door.  
  
The door opened wide to a candlelit room with the song, "How could I plan on Forever", in the background. "You can open your eyes." Bakura whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Bakura, wow, it's beautiful!" Ryou said looking around. Bakura brought him inside and sat him on the couch getting the cake from the kitchen which was previously made. But when Bakura came out, he wasn't by him self, the people who came out with him were Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Mai, Tristan, Marik, and Malik. "Happy Birthday Ryou!" Everyone yelled out at once. They placed the cake in front of Ryou, "Make a wish before you blow out the candles." Bakura yelled out over the crowd who was singing Happy Birthday.  
  
Ryou made his wish then blew out the candles. After it all quieted down, Bakura cleared the space and moved the coffee table to the side and bent down on one knee in front of Ryou. Everyone was quiet, and along with the music, Bakura said, "How could I plan on forever? When I never planned on you. Someone to fall for to love for all eternity. Baby let's plan on forever, and watch all our dreams come true. You're what I live for who I can give forever to, my destiny . . .is you." Then slowly Bakura took out a gold ring with 3 diamonds on it. The middle diamond was around a centimeter long and the other diamonds on either side of the center one were about half a centimeter long, and all three diamonds had a shade of light blue in them. "Will you marry me?" Bakura asked presenting the ring to Ryou. Ryou just stayed still from shock and all Ryou could do was smile, while tears of joy slowly started to drip out of his eyes..  
  
After a couple of minutes of Ryou crying, everyone started to get nervous. "Um . . . now would be a good time to say something." Bakura said silently said nervously. Speechless, Ryou just nodded and bent down to kiss his fiancé.  
  
When Bakura saw Ryou nod, words couldn't express what he was feeling. Then when Ryou bent down to kiss him he just lay shocked, totally clueless about the cheering in the background. After a couple of seconds, Bakura finally reacted and started to kiss Ryou back. Ryou broke off the kiss, "This is the best birthday ever. And I'm honored to spend it with you." Ryou whispered lovingly and kissed Bakura on the lips lightly. "Dance with me?" Ryou said standing up towards the now empty living room. The couches were moved quickly while the couple were kissing. "No . . .I don't dance." Bakura said blushing a little bit, "Please . . ." Ryou pleaded with a little pout on his face.  
  
The group of people around them started to cheer loudly. "Just one dance . . . for me?" Ryou asked again looking deeply into Bakura's eyes. Looking around, Bakura finally gave in and went to eh center of the room and danced to the first slow song.  
  
The room became silent immediately as the now engaged couple danced together. Bakura's arms were wrapped around Ryou's stomach; Ryou's arms were around Bakura's neck and their heads resting on each other's shoulders. "I love you, my angel." Bakura said quietly, as their feet moved to the rhythm of the music. "I love you to Kura, I love you to." Ryou replied when the music ended. With those words, the first dance ended, and then slowly everyone started to dance with their loved ones. Bakura went to their room and got another CD to switch so the music wouldn't get too boring. With the change of CDs Bakura and Ryou got off the 'dance floor'.  
  
Bakura and Ryou just stood watching their dance the night away in each other's warm embrace. "You planned all this?" Ryou asked. "Mmhm." Was the reply from Bakura. "Just for me?" Ryou asked. "No . . ." Bakura said chuckling lightly. "For what then?" Ryou asked looking confused. "For us Ryou, for us." Bakura said. Ryou just smiled happily and held onto Bakura's hands a little tighter. After a couple of minutes Bakura and Ryou went upstairs, knowing that their guests will take good care of their house.  
  
Ryou lay on the bed, too happy to say anything. Bakura just stood at the door and admired the beauty that lay in the bed before him. "Tired?" Bakura asked looking Ryou up and down. The looks that Bakura was giving Ryou sent shivers up and down his spine. "Not on a night like this." Ryou said looking at Bakura looking at him. "Really?" Bakura said walking towards the bed, after locking the bedroom door so no one would disturb them. "Maybe I could tire you out some, hmm?" Bakura said while tackling Ryou down onto the bed and holding Ryou's hands above his head and his wrists were held firmly by Bakura. Ryou started to squirm a little bit from under Bakura, out of excitement.  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
I noe this story has a lot more fluff then the other one, I hope u don't mind . . . I'm just bad at writing stories and doing this for fun! I hope u enjoyed this so far . . . um . . . yea . . . Read and Review!! 


End file.
